Historically, solar power (both in space and terrestrially) has been predominantly provided by silicon solar cells. In the past several years, however, high-volume manufacturing of high-efficiency III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cells for space applications has enabled the consideration of this alternative technology for terrestrial power generation. Compared to silicon, III-V compound semiconductor multijunction cells are generally more radiation resistant and have greater energy conversion efficiencies, but they tend to cost more to manufacture. Some current III-V compound semiconductor multijunction cells have energy efficiencies that exceed 27%, whereas silicon technologies generally reach only about 17% efficiency. Under concentration, some current III-V compound semiconductor multijunction cells have energy efficiencies that exceed 37%.
Generally speaking, the multijunction cells are of n-on-p polarity and are composed of a vertical stack of InGaP/(In)GaAs/Ge semiconductor structures. The III-V compound semiconductor multijunction solar cell layers are typically grown via metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) on germanium (Ge) substrates. The use of the Ge substrate permits a junction to be formed between n- and p-type Ge, thereby utilizing the substrate for forming the bottom or low band gap subcell. The solar cell structures are typically grown on 100-mm diameter Ge wafers with an average mass density of about 86 mg/cm2. In some processes, the epitaxial layer uniformity across a platter that holds 12 or 13 Ge substrates during the MOCVD growth process is better than 99.5%. The epitaxial wafers can subsequently be processed into finished solar cell devices through automated robotic photolithography, metallization, chemical cleaning and etching, antireflection (AR) coating, dicing, and testing processes. The n- and p-contact metallization is typically comprised of predominately Ag with a thin Au cap layer to protect the Ag from oxidation. The AR coating is a dual-layer TiOx/Al2O3 dielectric stack, whose spectral reflectivity characteristics are designed to minimize reflection at the coverglass-interconnect-cell (CIC) or solar cell assembly (SCA) level, as well as, maximizing the end-of-life (EOL) performance of the cells.
In some compound semiconductor multijunction cells, the middle cell is an InGaAs cell as opposed to a GaAs cell. The indium concentration may be in the range of about 1.5% for the InGaAs middle cell. In some implementations, such an arrangement exhibits increased efficiency. The advantage in using InGaAs layers is that such layers are substantially better lattice matched to the Ge substrate.